Thicc Boi
"I can't do notin' with these damn claws!" - Thicc Boi trying to open a bottle of sauce. Overview Thicc Boi is a German wrestler and former holder of The Biggest PP Championship belt (before losing it to Peter Griffin). He is infamous for being an absolute unit, as well as for his claw-hands. He has the largest legs in Germany. Thicc Boi serves the role of the main heel in the TBPPC, utilising his claw hands to devastating effect through the use of his unbelievably dirty fighting style 'Thicc Kune Do'. Thicc Boi is the arch-nemesis of Kieffer and has a troubled alliance with Top Shagga. Thicc Boi's entrance theme is 'I Walk Alone' by Saliva. Before the Championship Thicc Boi was born in Hamburg, Germany in 1962 to a family of professional wrestlers. Thicc Boi became very proficient at CQC at a young age, but regularly faced discrimination at the hands of his peers due to his immense stature and sizeable thighs. After defeating Hans Uber in an amateur match, he was offered a position in the WWE by Vince McMahon (who was in Germany on business). Professional Career Thicc Boi fought against Top Shagga (a fellow newcomer) in his debut fight. Thicc Boi emerged triumphant, triggering a bitter rivalry between himself and Top Shagga that has persisted to this very day. Despite this, their similar circumstances has sometimes resulted in the two forming brief, albeit uneasy alliances. Thicc Boi remained mostly undefeated throughout his initial run in the PP roster. This streak came to an end when he met his match in the form of Kieffer, a powerful up-and-comer from parts unknown. The intense rivalry between the two culminated in an epic battle for the BPPC belt, which Thicc Boi lost. Thicc Boi and Kieffer have remained mortal enemies ever since. Thicc Boi got his chance at revenge after successfully qualifying for the 2nd BPPC fight (against Kieffer) by defeating numerous opponents in a lengthy Money in the Bank match. Thicc Boi went all out, and reclaimed the belt. His monstrous acts of aggression that were displayed during the fight drew criticism from the fans as well as the press. Such acts include but are not limited to: - Slamming Kieffer's head multiple times off a steel ramp - Cheap shots - Using the rope in ways it was never intended to be used More recently, Thicc Boi was challenged by complete newcomer Peter Griffin for the BPPC belt. Thicc Boi accepted, believing it would be an easy win. His overconfidence was his undoing however, as he was defeated in less than 5 minutes. Peter Griffin is the current holder of the BPPC belt. Thicc Boi currently spends most of his time training, hoping to one day reclaim the belt that was once his. He can also frequently be seen arguing with his agent over the phone, often before matches. The identity of his agent has remained secret, but his abilities have landed him in several profitable promotional campaigns for pre-workout supplements. Category:Fighter